Most of electronic devices include buttons on one sidewall for functional controlling, such as, power switch button, volume controlling button, screen locking button, or camera switch button. However, such buttons usually include complicated structures to mount on a housing of the electronic device. In addition, there is space between button and the housing, which can prevent for waterproofing and dustproofing.